Gomen Nasai
by Timeless Angel
Summary: [SessKagoInu][Editing and Revising] An escape from reality leads to a capture, and why does her captor seem so familiar? What is its motive and why? And how did the omnipotent Sesshoumaru get dragged into such a mess? Vote for pairings.
1. Gomen Nasai

**_(Edited and revised as of 4th Nov 2006) _**

_**Well, I reposted as I have made some significant changes in the chapters. Hopefully, you guys will find the story less confusing and less angsty in doing so. I would love to have some feedback on how the story fares now. Chapter 6 is under construction at the moment. I will release it ASAP. Thanks a lot, in advance.**_

**Author's Note:**

Hey, here's my first fanfiction, so I would greatly appreciate your reviews and comments. Warning: This story contains a fair amount of angst, so it is definitely not for the faint-hearted.

By the way, there is a song dedicated to this story, and that is none other that t.A.T.u's very own Gomenasai itself. It will be most favourable to read this story together with the song playing, but well, not entirely necessary.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha (as much as I wish), because if I did, Shippou, the cute little kitsune would be the main character. -Grins widely-. Neither do I own t.A.T.u.'s Gomenasai.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gomen Nasai**

"Inuyasha…" She whispered so softly, it was barely audible. Something in her stomach hissed angrily.

She had peered through the bushes, just to see an intimate scene unfolding before her. A jolt reverberated in her heart. All these while, she had deluded herself, she had pretended; all these while, she had suffered quietly. All these while, she believed in him…... She clung on to the little hope that perhaps, _perhaps_, her intuition was wrong.

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
**

"I'll remain as a hanyou for you for a little while more…" He once told her. But why was he being unfaithful now, dashing her hopes and the flawless and perfect image of him?

_Why must this happen? Was she wrong? Was it just a one-sided, mutual love? Had she been so shameless to have stolen Inuyasha from Kikyou? Was it her fault for all of this mess?_

A little teardrop slid down her luminous porcelain face. She clutched the perfect Shikon no Tama pearl tightly. Finally, making up her mind, she did what any ordinary, heartbroken girl would do.

**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

She turned and ran. Running away from reality.

She was the third party. She was the barrier between Kikyou and Inuyasha. She was so selfish…

_If my disappearance can bring about a much-awaited reunion, why not fulfill their inner desires and wishes? Why not back out of this meaningless love triangle?_

It was her fault, her disillusion after all, right?

"_Inuyasha…do you…do you…" Kikyou whispered, bidding her time. "Love Kagome?" _

_She secretly wished those words did not tumble out of her mouth. She glanced at his face for a reaction, and expression of any sort that will not confirm her of her doubt in him. She met with a blank face._

_The hanyou's ears twitched. Why do girls have this knack of asking such hypothetical questions? _

"…"

_He managed nothing more but an unintelligible grunt. _

_For a moment, he thought he saw a sprig of a tear materializing in her beautiful almond eyes. She felt betrayed, betrayed by her own reincarnation, betrayed by her feelings for Inuyasha._

"_I-I… love you, Kikyou…" He managed to mutter slowly. He reflected upon how many times she was there for him and how she had captured his heart. How could he so rashly cast aside their periods of romance, their memories?_

_Out of her teary eyes, she managed a tiny smile. _

_He smiled back. Kikyou, in ethereal beauty, looked stunning when she smiled. He was glad that was over._

Her heart ached so greatly that it must have been ripped out of her chest by such an overwhelming force: Jealousy. She felt cheated. Cheated of her love.

She was trapped in a maze, uncertain and unsure of what to do. The only exit, the only solution to this messy, entangled love triangle was in front of her, yet, she felt so miserable, so heartbroken to just think of it.

A life without Inuyasha, without Shippou, Sango or Miroku…Her _family_.

She had come so far, she had braved through fire and water with them. They had already, unknowingly, occupied a special place in her heart, one that was not able to be erased off with just a few words, one not to be lost and forgotten through the passage of time.

Can she just abandon them?

'_Inuyasha, gomen nasai. I was foolish to have believed that we shared a future together. We were poles apart. We should never, never have met. I was selfish, I was so gullible._

**Gomenasai for everything**

Her head throbbed, and she felt as though she was fighting an epic battle with migraine. The scorching sun poured mercilessly on her, enveloping her, devouring her. _Where was she?_ There were trees, and more trees ahead of her beside her, around her. Where could she run to?

Her body was raw and weak from the endless running; it was overwhelmed by fatigue and melancholy.

'_Inuyasha, you were meant to be with Kikyou. You were meant for this demon-slaying, peaceful era. I was not. I am really sorry to have disrupted you, your life and fairytale fantasy with Kikyou. Naraku has been slain. It is time for me to leave too. I will remember you, and all the sweet and tough moments together. I hope you would cherish Kikyou too. _

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

All around her, the trees seemed like frightful slime-like monsters bruising her with its prickly branches and razor-sharp leaves, thrashing her and tripping her. The dusty ground seemed like a passage to hell, where demons and spirits roamed, where if she fell, she would be burnt by the fiery fires of Hell.

'_You were a great fighter, a loyal and awesome friend to me. But I cannot bear this anymore. I should have been more sensitive, and more intelligent._

Her throat was parched and dry like sandpaper such that she could barely feel her saliva. Gradually, her surroundings began to whirl and revolve madly in her brain that she could no longer had the ability to pinpoint where she was…

'_But I was not…The only thing I can do now is to leave you, as 'time will heal all wounds' and hopefully, it would erase off all of my memories with you. I sincerely wish you would find happiness and solace in Kikyou, with my departure. Gomenasai.'_

**Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

With that silent little prayer, she allowed herself to be sucked into that vortex of darkness…

She slumped onto the floor.

In her semi-consciousness, she had felt _something_ prickling against her fair skin, something icy and _inhumane… _In the background she had vaguely heard a maniacal laughter echoing in her ears; it was a laughter that chilled her bones, a laughter that was not quite _sane_…

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

The creature laughed inwardly at the miko in front of it… What an _unexpected_ treasure! With that, it scooped her up bridal style and left dramatically. In its distorted head, a scheming plan began to take its form.

**

* * *

A/N: In her determination to run away, Kagome faints under the intense heat. Who is her kidnapper, and why does she have such a bad feeling about it?**

Read and **review** please. I love suggestions and comments.


	2. Pining for her

**_(Edited and revised as of 5th Nov 2006)_**

**Author's Note:** I would really like to thank _**Number 1 Kagome, xinuyashaxidolx, punkrockgrl92, greenblanket (:D) and xcloudx** _for kindly gracing my first story with their wonderful and inspiring reviews. Arigato to those who have been patient and took time to read my fanfiction too!

To _greenblanket_, I will definitely try my best to make my chapters longer!

As for Shippou, I cannot help but confess my extremely unhealthy obsession for it. But fret not, the main lead in this story is NOT Shippou (as much as I want to). However this chapter will be written from Shippou's point of view, because in my opinion, it is always pleasant to read a story from an innocent child's perspective. So now, without further ado, I present to you chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, Kagome would look uglier on the mangas since I am not a fantastic artist (Self-confessed).

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pining for Her**

"Where's KA-GO-ME!!!" I screamed my lungs out. A minute without Kagome rendered me to a minute more of Inuyasha's taunts and abuses. _Poor me! I am just a kid!_

"Shippou-chan, Kagome could have returned home. Be patient, I am sure she would be back soon—with more of your favourite ninja snacks!" Sango kindly replied, feeling sympathetic for me.

If it was a day ago, I might have left it at that. But Kagome was gone for more than 48 hours! I am not her son for nothing!

I gazed deep into her deep atramentous, onyx eyes, and for once, my heart felt like a bottomless, terrifying chasm. I suddenly felt so lonely, so abandoned. _Had Kagome forsaken me? Had she forgotten about me? Where was she?_

Home did not feel like home anymore. Or perhaps, to them, it wasn't really a home, a shelter.

At Kaede-baba's little hut, I felt loved. I could feel the warmth of a family, it was a feeling I had never experienced, and a feeling that I longed and hankered for after Chi-chi (father) died. For once, I felt that I had a perfect family; a family I could depend on... But now, the family was _broken_.

Kagome had disappeared, Inuyasha had left, (though it was obvious Kagome's disappearance was linked to the hanyou's meeting with Kikyou) and even Kaede-baba had gone with the villagers to pick herbs. Only Miroku and Sango were here, accompanying me.

Why had they all left? Did they not like Shippou?

I wriggled the little lollipop wrapper in my hands, taking in its blackcurrant scent.

Why didn't they come back to Shippou?

A large, pearly teardrop slid down from my eye, and into my mouth. And I felt its salty, bitter taste in my mouth… I curled myself up at the darkest corner of the hut, and hugged my knees. I could so vividly remember the enjoyable times we had shared together…

_"Shippou-chan, I made you a lovely bento set lunch. It has your favourite unagi meat on it!" Kagome smiled at me and I returned her a giant teddy bear hug!_

"_Arigato Kagome! You are the best!" _

_"Inuyasha! Hahaha! I've got a bento set, and you've got none! Kagome treats me better than you! Wai! (Whoopee!)" I squealed in a singsong voice._

_"Baka! You little _**measly, nefarious, pathetic nitwit**_! Have it for all I care. Feh!" Inuyasha raised his voice and thumped me on my head. _

"_Ite! (Ouch!)" _

_Everyone stared at Inuyasha momentarily, dumbfounded and transfixed. Even Kaede-baba was staring at Inuyasha suspiciously. Miroku raised a delicate eyebrow._

"_Nani! (What!)" He scowled at our scathing looks._

_Miroku-kun was the first to regain his composure. In a slightly amused voice, he gently chided Kagome. _

"_Really Kagome-chan! You should have known better than to bring your dictionary over. Inuyasha must have seen that as a window of opportunity to learn more disgusting words to hurt poor Shippou-chan's dignity."_

"_And Inuyasha…Such behaviour is unbelievably childish…Tsk." He shook his head in dramatic sorrow and sighed._

_Everyone erupted into peals of laughter almost instantaneously. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless! If only Kagome had captured that on that weird contraption that she had mentioned earlier (camera). His face was tinted a deep cherry-red blush, and yet at the same time contorted with fury and embarrassment. His amber eyes illuminated and he sent us a **murderous** glare. His hands and legs were shaking like a wobbly jelly._

"_Baka! Miroku!"_

_"Gomen (Sorry) everyone! I promise to be more cautious the next time!" Kagome winked at Inuyasha knowingly and once again everyone was consumed by waves of laughter. All except Inuyasha, I meant. He was still glaring daggers at Kagome, tongue-tied at her betrayal. _

_The next moment, a flash of blurry red and white whizzed past me, striking me hard on the brittle forehead of mine and snatching my delicious bento set away!_

_Inuyasha was sitting Indian-style opposite me and gloating over his little victory. He hurriedly poured down the food (MY UNAGI!!) into his throat, gave a loud burp and a satisfied grunt._

_I found myself suddenly hung upside-down by a very annoyed hanyou. In a low growl, he muttered "Serve you right, you baka! Miroku had kindly reminded me of a WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY!" _

_"KAGOME!" That Inuyasha was **not** going to get away scot-free. Not after eating **my** bento anyway. _

"_INUYASHA SNATCHED MY LUNCHHH…."_

_"Inuyasha…" Kagome preened sweetly, with a hint of threat in her voice._

_"Oh dear, Inuyasha has yet ANOTHER date with the mud…" Sango shook her head empathetically. "Why doesn't he ever learn?"_

"_OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI…" _

_The result? There was a sudden deep pit in front of me, perhaps as deep as the Atlantic Oceans that Kagome have told me about. A grunt from him was all that needed to confirm his survival…And from that day onwards, Inuyasha always thought twice before stepping on my toes, lest he incurs the terrible wrath of Kagome though he does not seemed to have learnt much…_

Those moments were such happy ones. But now without her, I felt abnormal and nervous. I felt like a balloon without its owner, floating in the air, always afraid that the birds might prick it, or a strong wind might blow it thousands of miles away from its rightful owner.

Where was the family where a quarrel must ensue every five minutes? Where was the hentai and his accursed hands, and his victims? Where was Inuyasha and his crater? And most importantly, where was my ramen supplier?

A monstrous grunt suddenly billowed from my empty tummy.

Damn.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

She stirred and began to show signs of consciousness. Her head felt like it was inflated to such a great degree that it could burst; she blinked her eyes to try to get a clearer view of where she was, but to no avail.

Everywhere was like a black hole – devoid of any trace of light. She noticed that she was now clothed in a silky kimono, and her raven hair had been elaborately combed into a butterfly style, adorned with semi-precious rubies and garnets alike. Even the bed she was lying on was as fluffy as a pillow.

The only thing that convinced her that she was not in Paradise was the inevitable smell that plagued the room. It was the thick but unmistakable smell of _death_ lingering in the air.

She struggled to get up. Her head throbbed. Where was she?

"I see our little depressed princess has awakened from her dreams…" A snide feminine voice trailed off somewhere near to her.

"…Bet you would never guess who I am, eh? Because you are a half-brain creature…Sigh, now I comprehend why humans are always considered lesser beings compared to us demons… I say, utter foolishness…No backbone, no dignity, no pride…Goes off whining and crying like a little _baby_ after a mere setback." She cooed and cawed. "What's with those brittle emotions and tears?"

The lady in kimono began to stiffen and shudder unwittingly. "Who-who are you…? Why-why have you captured me?"

"Funny I thought you should have remembered me by now. Obviously I held too high an expectation of the reincarnation of Kikyou. I shall remember to pity her for having such a dim-witted creature as her reincarnated being."

Like a bolt out of the blue, a sudden blast of white light appeared in front of the miko and blinded her momentarily.

"Does your pea-sized brain offer you any recollection now?"

A lady so young and ravishing stood in front of her, smirking. She was a great beauty, if that evil, ominous, claret crimson light was not present in her eyes, and if her face had not been twisted to such an angle that all of her veins popped out and masked her original beauty.

"You shall exact my revenge…for him! You shall command them all and eventually, lead them to their deaths!" Her voice had risen to such a magnitude that she was now screeching like a horn. The deafening sound pained the miko's ears.

"I am Suluo!" She had stared into the miko's ebony eyes. The miko gasped and showed recognition to the name. But immediately like a charm, the miko changed. Her eyes no longer spoke of fear and panic, but were blank and lifeless.

"Follow me." She commanded.

"Hai (Yes), mistress."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we will meet again…" She started. "…And this time, you will be under my clutches…"

**

* * *

A/N: Yep, finished another horrendously long story. I decided to be kind on my readers and inject in some good-humoured jokes to lighten the atmosphere. Have you guys remembered Suluo? She appeared in a special edition of the Inuyasha anime. More details on next chapter. Now, please reward me with your R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	3. The Insentient Goddess

**_(Edited and revised as of 5th and 6th Nov 2006)_**

**A/N:** First and foremost, I would like to say a BIG THANK-YOU to all of my reviewers (Pulls you into a BONE-CRUSHING hug), especially _**kawaii123 **and **punkrockgrl92**_ for brightening up my heart with those absolutely delightful reviews for Chapter 2. Are you guys displeased and upset with Chapter 2? Please give me your opinions!

And yes! Who is Suluo? Well, I think the translator made a mistake about her name in the special edition video of Inuyasha. I searched Google and Wikipedia to double-check, and I realized her name was actually Sara. Princess Sara. (Do you guys remember?) She is Sara from the special edition: The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru (Episodes 133-134).

–Spoiler!-- In the video/ anime, she loved Sesshomaru so much that she was willing to allow herself to be possessed by a demon just so as to fulfill his wishes. This was because she thought that Sesshomaru would accept her love if she could give him what he wanted. Yep. So anyway, I'm **replacing Suluo with Sara**. Please take note of this change.

Okay, enough of my ramblings and whining, I have put in my utmost effort to produce the third chapter. So please sit back, relax and reward me by reading and _reviewing_. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, the anime would not have so many episodes, and the manga would not have so many volumes, and simply because, I do not have the creative juices, artistic flair, and patience that Rumiko Takahashi possessed.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Insentient Goddess**

From afar, an unfledged, pulchritudinous lady was walking like a tiny butterfly, fluttering on small, dainty steps down the twisted path in a lush green forest, Mother Nature's wondrous creation. She was a woman of elegance and beauty, like an unblemished and untainted crystal; pure yet vulnerable but rendered _helpless_ in times of danger.

To the locals, she was a goddess from the Heavens, a Godsend blessing, a good omen. _But beyond that fair face,_ secretly to some of them, she was also the underlying cause of the increasing jealousy among the women, and the angel every man hungered and desired for, yet to no avail. She arrived a day ago, and yet, she had stirred up much rife amongst a peaceful village in Kyoto.

Unbelievably, she was there for only one purpose: To _besot_ and to _kill_ **two** lives. How _ironic_. She never speaks, but comes and goes as mysteriously as the wind, waiting for her victims to appear…Hence, she was nicknamed the _Insentient Goddess_.

If one were to transform into a bee and enter deep in the depths and valves of her mind, one would realize that the girl was in pain and struggling. She was unable to fend for herself, unable to fight against the vicious, overpowering force planted in her brains.

Instead she was held captive in her own body, limp from exhaustion. She could fight no more, she had given up and given in to the soothing tune in her head…The harmonious melody flowing smoothly out of a flute, like the waves and ripples of a silk river.

Only the tune was like a drug that doped her, and made her lose control, made her head ache to such a magnitude that it could explode, made her faint and collapse into insanity. Now, she was weak and feeble, and worst of all locked in her _own_ mind.

The other her, was now monitoring and controlling her. It was the _evil_ her. But for now, she could not care less, for her energy was seeping from her body at an alarming fast rate and soon, her world caved in when waves of lethargy inundated her body, and weakened her bones, causing her to slip into unconsciousness…

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

He was appalled to a certain extent when he saw her. And it was not an easy feat to make him recoil in shock. **_Him_**. The omnipotent, unfeeling, cold-hearted Sesshoumaru. **_Him_**. The one who was able to silence off truckloads of demons and innocent villagers as long as they interfered in his course of work, _without_ blinking an eye.

Yet this measly, unworthy, contemptible heap of filth stirred such a feeling in him. Amazing, you must admit.

He gazed down upon her sleeping body. This miko had actually possessed such ravishing beauty that he previously had never noticed. Her eyes were dazzling, and highlighted its beauty even more so by her long, but thick eyelashes.

She was not like Kagura, stunning but the presence of craftiness and flagitiousness in her heart spoiled her beauty. She was in many ways like Rin, possessing such warm inner beauty. Was this a trait all human women inherited? It better not, for he might end up falling head over heels with the likes of these women.

Seeing her sleep brought solace and comfort to his heart. She was like a raging fire, watching her sleep warmed his heart bit by bit, nursing back some humanity in his soul. He winced.

Secretly he wondered. _Why was it that it was always his moronic, impulsive, half-breed fool of a brother that had all the best things in the world? What had he possessed that I did not? First, the Tetsusaiga. Now, this…._

Deciding not to fall prey to his naked, raw humane feelings, he walked on. He was not going to save the girl, simply because it was unbecoming of his status to do so.

Was this Sesshoumaru-sama, the highly-regarded Lord of the Western Lands feared by many about to become a softie? It would definitely tarnish his reputation. What a laugh!

Sesshoumaru, a murderer-cum-softie? How would he gain a morsel of respect from his people? Chivalry is good, but pride and honour comes first.

Sara frowned a little at his unfeeling attitude, camouflaged in the bushy crowns of the deciduous trees and her scent masked with Kagome's.

This Sesshoumaru, he is one _tough_ nut to crack. But with a gleam in her eye, her eyes began to sparkle with intelligence. A creepy smile crept across her face, and she smirked.

Yes, that would _do_ it. She quickly snapped her fingers and uttered a long, monotonous, unintelligible chant. Her plan was unfolding before her. A mere dog was not a problem to her.

She began to stir.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She moaned slightly.

The addressed stopped abruptly in his tracks. The miko began to peel herself from the dusty ground, still limp and slightly dizzy from her collapse.

She made her way towards him, walking like a little toddler, as if she was so fragile she would fall to her knees without assistance.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, who had now narrowed the distance between them.

Like a bolt out of the blue (or rather deliberately), she tripped backwards over an entangled tree root and her knees gave way.

She was about to crumple onto the forest floor, when Sesshoumaru lifted out his hand and grabbed her tiny waist instinctively.

In that few fleeting seconds, he held her in that position. Kagome gazed deeply into his golden-ecru eyes, which seemed to speak of surprise.

Kagome blushed, a deep crimson spreading across her cheeks, but gingerly, her arm reached out and pressed her palm against his chest, feeling his heart palpitate rapidly. His heart was beating unbelievably fast. Was it a demon's trait to have hearts that beat at an ungodly speed?

Her touch of affection struck an inner chord in his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome stabilized herself, but almost instantaneously remembered his status and retracted his hands, replying her in his usual cold and composed voice.

"Watch your step, wench. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such ludicrous behaviour." He disappeared seconds later.

Sara simpered. _That Sesshoumaru…had fallen into my clutches…I should not have expected too much of him. _

"_One down…One more to go…" She snickered, as she started another of her dirty little tricks, on a poor yet hapless miko._

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

What was wrong with the miko today? She seemed out of sorts, and why was she alone? For all of his life (which was unnaturally long), he had never seen her without his half-brother.

And she didn't smell like herself. Wait- Sesshoumaru shook his head. Today's meeting was not a coincidence. Definitely. This whole monkey business was too suspicious to overlook.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Something on his leg broke his reverie. It apparently took the form of the human girl, Rin, whom latched tightly onto his leg.

"Look at these flowers! Aren't they the prettiest?" Her large innocent eyes stared at his, her tiny hands clutching a bunch of wild daisies in pretty hues of orange, yellow and pink.

"Stupid human, stupid pleading, innocent look."

A frog-like demon slowly muttered along with a slew of colourful words like "bootlicker", and something about Sesshoumaru-sama losing his sanity, saving a pathetic human. Such a travesty!

Of course, it was no wonder he found himself flung backwards into the air and landed smack into the muddy ground, and he cursed again.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

"INUYASHA! Where's Kagome!" A little kitsune tumbled towards him, landed flat on his head and tugged at his doggie ears, like an angry mother demanding for something.

He grunted. He was still rather much in a reverie about his encounter with Kikyou these three days. She was so _lonely_. He could not resist but to be there for her, to comfort her, to comfort his _innermost desires_. Yet, that little baka _had_ to interrupt his train of thoughts once again.

"Urusai! (Shut up!)" Inuyasha was frustrated, and thumped Shippou on his head to show his disapproval. He had barely heard what the kitsune was rambling all about.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME IS GONE!!!!"

He looked up immediately. "NANI? (WHAT?) Where did she go?"

Inuyasha began to flare up. Although Kikyou was constantly in his heart, Kagome with all of her gentleness and kindness had already unwittingly occupied a special position in him. Without her, he felt a little like an empty, hollow shell; he felt _odd_. He had begun to care for her, no matter what.

"Wasn't she with you?" Inuyasha interrogated Shippou.

"Ano. (Um.) She was afraid you were upset after your quarrel, so she followed you!"

"Now where's Kagome…Lie and you shall face my unholy wrath!" The kitsune clenched his fist and glared angrily at Inuyasha, threatening a punch.

OH SH--! Inuyasha's heart raced madly. Kagome must have seen him and Kikyou together and misunderstood! He felt guilty and uneasy.

"Hayaku! (Hurry up!) We have to find her!" Inuyasha spared no time in waiting for Shippou to dilly-dally. He grabbed the kitsune roughly and ran towards the forest of Inuyasha, without even bothering to call the taijiya and the houshi.

"Kyah……" Shippou clung onto to Inuyasha's ears for dear life as he began speeding towards the forest at full-throttle.

Both were in a terrible frenzy and began shouting her name. Finally after several futile attempts and several thumps on Shippou's head for antagonizing Inuyasha and several tugs on Inuyasha's ears, Inuyasha had managed to catch a whiff of Kagome's sweet honeysuckle scent wafting from the west.

Without further ado, he rushed towards that direction, just to find her slumped on the forest floor, unconscious.

Sara watched on, camouflaged by the thick thickets of leaves and branches in front of her. Her plan was moving at a very fast and smooth pace. This time, even Tetsusaiga cannot save them from her…

Kagome's face was paler than snow. Her veins had begun to darken to a threatening shade of indigo and midnight black. Even her usual soft, supple skin had taken on an armour and was stiff and adamantine. A little trickle of blood flowed from her mouth…

"Kagome! Kagome! Daijobu? (Are you alright?) Kagome!"

"See what you did, Inuyasha! You BAKA! KAGOME!"

Sara smirked. "Trust Inu no Taisho to have two simpletons as his sons. Tsk Tsk. Both fools are so ignorant and dumb when it comes to love…"

**

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm evil. (I learnt this from _greenblanket_.) Or at least Sara's evil. This has got to be my longest chapter ever! Yes, Sara has begun on her plans. Her scheming plans should now be _quite_ obvious to the readers. And no, please don't kill me for the fluffy parts between Kagome and Sesshomaru. It is all just part of the plot. Don't worry, next chapter, there will be some fluffy scenes between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh yes, as for _Nick Johnson_, I would message you privately to answer your queries.**Mwahahaha! I'm evil. (I learnt this from .) Or at least Sara's evil. This has got to be my longest chapter ever! Yes, Sara has begun on her plans. Her scheming plans should now be obvious to the readers. And no, please don't kill me for the fluffy parts between Kagome and Sesshomaru. It is all just part of the plot. Don't worry, next chapter, there will be some fluffy scenes between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh yes, as for , I would message you privately to answer your queries. 

As for now, please, please leave your comments. Press that little 'Go" button there! I need to know your perceptions of this story. Arigato!


	4. Ray through the storm or not?

**_(Edited and revised as of 6th Nov 2006)_**

**A/N**: Gomen nasai for updating so late! Once again, I would like to thank **_greenblanket_**, **_Jynx/TitanGirl_**, **_kawaii123_** and **_punkrockgrl92_** for always making my day with your fantastic reviews. Arigato gozaimashita! I would also like to thank all of you who have followed my story!!(Thank you guys so much!)

Oh yes, I would like to clear a misunderstanding. Kagome doesn't remember about her encounter (at least not at the moment), since she was controlled by Sara then. Kagome never loved Sesshoumaru; she only has Inuyasha in her heart (not at the moment at least). This all just part of Sara's (or rather _my_ :D) scheming plan.

Okay, screw my endless nonsensical droning. Chapter 4 is the fruit of my time and labour, so please enjoy! Words in bold are fragments of lyrics lifted from 'Gomenasai" by t.A.T.u. It is a really beautiful song! (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my drawing of Kagome and Shippou and the 3 l'il cute monkey demons:D

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ray through the storm…or not?**

_Kagome! Hang in there…_

He rushed through the forest, carrying her bridal-style, huddling her close to his heart.

She looked deathly pale, and her pulse was nothing but a faint, irregular rhythm. And the blood kept flowing, staining her kimono with crimson flowers…

Trees and leaves and branches whirled past him in a blur, but he kept running, not letting the branches hinder his way, nothing mattered but to get Kagome to Kaede. But how long she could last, he didn't know.

Cool wind rushed into his ears, making them tingle and as he ran, he saw her beautiful tresses flowing with the wind, her ebony eyes closed peacefully, memories of her 'sitting' him, memories of her placing him in her lap, memories of her cooking ramen for him, memories of her shooting her purification arrow to aid him against monsters, memories of her crying for him, memories of her concern for him all rushed to him like that of a movie reel.

How could she leave him like that? Kaede! Where was the batty old lady he needed in such times? Where was the hut?

_Kagome…Just a little more…_

_Mama…_

He had heard the little kitsune, who was now clutching her hands tightly, hiding his tears.

"KAEDE! Kaede-baba!"

He shouted frantically the moment the humble dusky-brown huts rolled into his sight.

"Kagome-chan!" He was joined by an aghast taijiya, and an alarmed monk.

"Inuyasha! What happened?"

The hanyou pointedly refused to answer their questions and left to find the old miko whom he needed ever so desperately to save the life of the girl who meant so much to him, in his cradle.

"Kaede-baba!"

As a wizened old lady came out of her modest little hut, she immediately took things into her hands and brought Inuyasha inside to place Kagome on the futon.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping miko, lying peacefully in front of him. He felt a surge of guilt overwhelming him. She had done…too much…far too much for him…

_Kagome…Gomen nasai…_

**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end**

**  
**

She had always been there for him; she had always stood by him, and loved him whole-heartedly. He reminisced about the times they had encountered close brushes with death. But yet, as always, she was there, with her bow and quiver of arrows, always ready. Ready to surrender her life if that took to save him. She was always tolerant; she had always put his interests in front of her own. Even his meetings and concern for Kikyou, could never break her unwavering support and trust for him…

_Why? _

Kagome always possessed such an innocent yet warm and kind heart. She had accepted him for what he was, and never once condemned him for being a hanyou. She was the one, who confirmed his presence, nursed back some emotions into his cold, lifeless, bitter heart.

"_I like you the way you are, Inuyasha!" _

She had unwittingly occupied a space in his heart; her presence was natural and never doubted. Yet, he, he had repeatedly broke her heart, repeatedly neglected her.

Taking her soft hands into his, he gripped them tightly.

**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**

_He couldn't lose her…_

A single drop of tear slid down from his face and dropped onto her beautiful porcelain pale face.

"_I've purged most of the poison in her, Inuyasha. But, till now, a large amount still remains. The houshi and I have tried many ways, but the poison is rare, and there many varied types of poisons nowadays. We will simply have to find an antidote." _

_She whispered to him, lest the taijiya, who was already breaking into uncontrollable sobs, and the little kitsune, who refused his meal for two hours already, hear them._

"_And Inuyasha…"She trailed off, looking rather worried, wringing the side of her hakama slightly and gazing at his unnaturally pale face. "I'm not sure how long she can last…By the looks of it, she might not make it past tonight…if we do not find the antidote…"_

_He stared down at his hands…What had he done?_

He watched as she slumbers on, occasionally thrashing about, writhing in pain, his hand never left hers all these time.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

She felt drained; drained of energy, drained of feelings, drained of any ounce of strength left in her. Her head was swimming with dizziness and she could hardly make out her surroundings. It was aching to such a magnitude, she was frightened. For the first time in her life, she was unsure of what to do, she was confused. _Perhaps she should just end it all, and stop this tragedy; stop that aching pain, stop the misery between Inuyasha and her._

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself**

"Kagome! Kagome, daijobu (Are you alright)?"

A familiar soft whisper (and brine) aroused her. _Was that Inuyasha?_ She looked at his warm hands, which were wrapped around hers. Had he been waiting for her?

"Gomen nasai…"

Tears welled up in her eyes. _Why must fate bring them together again? Why couldn't it just stop torturing her? Why couldn't it just let her forget him?_ His sudden arrival only mystified her, confused her to a greater extent.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, I'm alright…Kikyou must be waiting for you…Just… leave!"

"…"

He looked down, downcast and sorry. Shame was written all over in his face, and for once, he looked straight in her dark dusky sable orbs without blinking.

**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
**

"I wouldn't let you get hurt anymore…"

"…"

She could no longer control her tears; no longer control her melancholy and bitterness. She let them fall. Torrents of tears rained down her face. She could no longer struggle. She had lost all of her will, her determination to do so.

**I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
**

_Why is it that when she had tried so hard to mend his relationship with Kikyou, her efforts was futile in the end?_

Her heart cried in anguish and agony.

The sudden influx of tears shocked him. He placed her head on his shoulders and wrapped a reassuring arm over her.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome…"

"Is that the only words you can speak of?"

"Ka-"

"Inuyasha, I have always loved you, but I am not sure if this love was simply mutual…Maybe what I thought was a fantasy was simply a dream after all…" Her crystal clear voice trailed off to a soft whisper.

Outside, the once bright and cheery sky turned a 180 degrees change to an ominous black. A storm was brewing and forks of lightning illuminated the dark sky. Thick grey clouds hung lowly from the sky, while the threatening thunder sounded like grunts from a monster.

She braced herself for the reply.

_Perhaps I'm just a girl next door,_

_Not worth your glance, not worth your love._

_Perhaps this was just a little silly fantasy,_

_Which I would wake up from, disappear soon after._

_Perhaps my love for you was one-sided,_

_But I just want to say, just want to tell you,_

_I'll always be there for you, forever._

Minutes seemed like eternity. Time was crawling so slowly, but still, there was not a single reply from him. Tension hung like a heavy cloud in the atmosphere.

"Kagome, I can't promise you everything…"He started.

"… but I swear I'll not let anyone hurt you… whatever it takes." He murmured softly. He was speaking from his heart; he would definitely not let her captor let her get away scot-free!

She smiled. Outside a sudden deluge of water poured down mercilessly, hitting the earth hard, as if crying for her, yet celebrating for her. But for now, despite the heavy rains, despite all of her struggle, she knew she was loved and she knew nothing could harm her, and nothing could spoil that special moment for her.

He held her hands a little tighter. Despite being poisoned, she managed an inward smile, and it was worth all his energy to see her happy again.

"My, my, am I interrupting on something intimate here?" Miroku popped his head from Kaede-baba's little room.

_Or perhaps not…_As a deep shade of sanguine tinted both of their cheeks, Sango popped her head in too and thumped Miroku hard on his forehead with her giant boomerang.

"I apologize for not taking him in hand. Continue, please…" Sango muttered. "Now, you, OUT! You wouldn't want my pretty fingerprints across your cheeks, do you?" She purred sweetly, laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, I wouldn't mind," He grinned sheepishly. Just as long as his hands were in the _appropriate_ places… As he gently moved his hands towards her derriere, Sango whipped around and pulled him by the ear.

"Sometimes, a little punishment would do wonders…" She smiled widely at the shocked couple, murmured something about a stupid hentai and his accursed hands and flung the monk out of the room, literally.

Seconds later, a crash and a high-pitched childish scream was heard, and then all was silent with the exception of the rhythmic pattering of the rain against the earth. Inuyasha made it a point to remember not to agitate the taijiya, which often led to disastrous results far worst than the wrath of Kagome's.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

"Aww...that was so sweet! Poor Sesshomaru, he would be upset to learn that you are two-timing him! Pardon me for intruding on such a romantic episode then…" Sara preened, as she glanced from above. Her revenge was sailing smoothly…

With a few incoherent, nonsensical muttering, and her nimble fingers playing expertly on the flute, the situation was slowly changing. It was changing for the _worst_.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

She cringed and lifted her head from his shoulders abruptly. A soothing, mellifluous sound emanated from the rooftop…It was her captor again.

Once again, her forehead felt like it was burning up and her heart, as though it was ripped into a thousand pieces._ She could not breathe…She held Inuyasha's hands in a vice-like grip, and started heaving uncontrollably._

"Kagome! Kagome, daijobu (are you alright)? KAGOME!"

Her eyes turned to a deep shade of blood. The evil side of her was reigning again. With a cruel laughter, she held out her bow and arrow and aimed. She aimed straight for his _heart_.

Inuyasha's concerned face faded to a ghastly white.

**

* * *

A/N: Heehee, am I evil or not? Now, I'm going on an official hiatus to study for my imminent exams, so if this fluff had appealed to you, please reward me with a smile ****AND a review**. D By the way, I'm not too sure if I should pair Kagome up with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, so please give me your comments too. Tata for about two months then….Ja ne (: Heehee, am I evil or not? Now, I'm going on an official hiatus to study for my imminent exams, so if this fluff had appealed to you, please reward me with a smile . D By the way, I'm not too sure if I should pair Kagome up with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, so please give me your comments too. Tata for about two months then….Ja ne (: 

-Timeless Angel-


	5. Leaving

**_(Edited and revised as of 7th Nov 2006)_**

**A/N: **Liberation! Exams are over!!! No more sleep-deprived days, endless stress from dumping our heads into the books! And, of course, time to update this chapter for the much-awaited fans! (Being delusional ::cough:: ) Sorry if this story may be a little cliché from the beginning, but I'm trying my best to make it spicier and more unique, as the story progresses.

Once again, I would like to thank my dearest reviewers **_greenblanket, Phoenix Feather Queen, inuyasharox194_** and **_punkrockgrl92_** for kindly reviewing and airing their opinions. I do take your comments seriously and give them a lot of consideration. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha……so lawyers, please get off my back::sobs::

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Leaving**

Sesshoumaru was quite alone.

With the exception of a pathetic human girl who was singing a lullaby, and an ugly demon which held an uncanny resemblance to a toad, which could be disregarded, he was quite alone.

"I'm leaving." His tone was cold and curt, breaking their quibbles.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, bring me along, I'm your trusty servant who would do anything for you…" Jaken croaked.

"And so all the more you should stay here and take care of Rin." He said rather pleasantly.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken's no fun!" She pouted and ran ahead, after meeting Sesshoumaru's icy glare.

Jaken was no more pacified than Rin. He was muttering something along the lines of 'that pathetic human doesn't need to tag along and that he should be doing something more worthy than taking care of a filthy human'.

"You will do as I tell you. I've matters to take care of." He said succinctly, and shortly, disappearing after.

He had vaguely caught a whiff of death, during his coincidental meeting with the miko. He was not about to let things go as they should be.

After all, no one fools this Sesshoumaru.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

"Kagome…"

_Inuyasha……Leave…leave before I hurt you…Please…just LEAVE!_

She was pleading with him. She could only watch him face his death, bewildered, perplexed. Was this what they call helplessness? When there is no other way out? When you watch the person you cherished most slowly slipping away from the gates of life into the fiery fires of the netherworld? When you could do nothing, absolutely nothing at all to help the person you were losing so rapidly….Her screams were _unheard_.

She could not bear him reliving the same horrors when Kikyou left him, he was too vulnerable. He had suffered more than enough, more than enough for the rest of his life. _Why couldn't her captor let him go, let her go? Why was her captor so unfeeling, so despicable? Why….And why was she so useless?_

He faltered and simply stared in disbelief, in horror. His actions were stunted, frozen.

"Kagome…"

It came as a plaintive whine, a whisper. But to her, it meant everything. She looked on as the silver-haired stranger whom she had nurtured feelings for stare at her, dejectedly, shocked.

"Kill him! Hasn't he hurt you many times? Every time he goes to Kikyou, you are suffering, but he doesn't care. You are just his play-thing, a replacement for Kikyou. Face it, you cannot own him, kill him, and you will be free…Kill him, hate him! It's your right…"

A voice, ever so _tiny_, beckoned her, persuaded her and she was giving in to the temptations. Memories, like a movie reel whizzed past, and she saw a thousand different scenes where Inuyasha had let her down, had _hurt_ her…

_"Kagome-chan, it's late already. Don't worry too much, Inuyasha will be back." A worried Sango patted her lightly on her back._

_She shook her head. He will be back…He promised, didn't he? Sango shook her head and replied her kindly, "Well, then don't stay up too late, we have a long journey ahead…"_

_Will he come back?_

_She knew he was with Kikyou, for she had seen her soul collectors swarming around the Forest of Inuyasha. Her stomach coiled with jealousy as she thought of that name. _

_Kikyou._

_She was constantly the barrier; why couldn't she just leave her- them alone? She was tired of battling, pitting their skills for Inuyasha, why can't she just leave peacefully? Without regrets, without bitterness? And most importantly, without Inuyasha? She shuddered to think what they are doing together._

"_He will be back…"_

_She stared at the deep black sky, illuminated by pockets of bright, shimmering stars basking in the moonlight, her heart felt so uncertain, so hollow. _

_"Where are you, Inuyasha…?"_

_Afraid. Afraid he wouldn't come back… She looked at the sleeping members. Will he abandon them too? Will he just forget about them and leave together with Kikyou, to go down to hell with her? Will she be, in the end, simply a faded memory?_

_She looked up at the boundless sky. Waiting, waiting for him to come back, even if he doesn't…_

_One hour…Two hours…Six hours flashed past, he hasn't come back yet…An owl hooted in the silent surroundings. Leaves rustled against the breeze. Cicadas sang their songs in the lush forests. Some villagers awoke to answer nature's call. Everything was there, except the elusive Inuyasha, the one she had been anticipating all along._

_A tiny little teardrop made its way down her porcelain face. He wouldn't be back…not yet._

_Forget it…He wouldn't be back…She was silly, plain silly, to have waited for him._

_But...Still...She continued to wait. Perhaps, perhaps something might have held him up?! Did he encounter danger along the way? Was he safe? Perhaps she should look for him?_

_Breathing warm air into her palms and pulling her windbreaker a little closer to her she sighed and fidgeted at the doorway. Autumn was better than winter, but its chilling winds can bite; furthermore, it was the wee hours. She felt her hands numbing. But nevertheless, she waited. Her eyelids were unnaturally heavy…_

_The sun was rising, but her heart was no more the warmer and merrier, at least not till she saw a certain hanyou, making his way up slowly, the orange, yellow and red leaves showering him in their autumn glory. _

_"Inuyasha!" She cried out._

_"Where did you go?"_

_"Ano. (Um.) I caught a whiff of a demon's scent, so, I decided to follow it…"_

_"And…"_

_"I destroyed it…Of course…" His pride was swelling. He saw that her shoulders sagged, looking really relieved. "It was really no big deal, you know, nothing to worry about……….Nothing I can't handle right?"_

_"Of course…" She managed a nearly inaudible whisper. _

_"Kagome? Why are your eyes red?" He asked, pointing to her bloodshot eyes._

_"Ano. The dust got into my eyes. Nothing to worry about…You must be tired, catch a nap and we will move on…"_

_With a nod, he retreated into the hut. This time, a few more drops slid down her face, fresh, into her lips. She felt its salty taste linger……He had lied to her…_

She felt her palms burning as she pulled the arrow tighter. Blood flowed out slowly, fresh ones replacing dried ones; her hand was smeared and encrusted with blood, and her _hatred_.

"KILL HIM!" The voice urged on.

"Don't. Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha's voice, in the midst of all these confusion, staring into her sable orbs, his golden eyes overwhelmed with sincerity and concern.

She was tempted to release the arrow, perhaps then; it would release her of her sufferings these few months. Perhaps, all would end off.

Tension was like an ominous dark, heavy cloud in the air, ready to burst, ready to pour.

"Kill him Kagome…why are you hesitating? Just one shot, one shot and the burden will be lifted. He can no longer break your heart then, and you can go home, like nothing has happened. Isn't that what you wanted?" Wasn't that what she wanted?

She bit her lips tightly, and finally, unable to control her emotions, released the taut arrow.

"Ping…"

An arrow shot reverberated in the surroundings and the beads, the wooden beads that bonded him to her broke and there was a slight momentum as they made their way down, like heavy marble balls falling and falling, making a dramatic ending…

-

-

-

-

It was an ending of their troubles, their disputes and…their relationship.

She had broken the beads of subjugation, the ones that had linked him to her; the ones that had been a burden to both of them for so long…

"Kagome…"

She couldn't bear to see his face. Not after he had promised to protect her, not after he had endlessly promised that he will always be there for her, and not to break her heart.

She glanced at her bloodied hands; they ached with each movement of the finger. Trembling, her hands were trembling, from fear, from shock. _What had she done?_

With a toss of her hair, she broke into a run…Grasping the pearl from the necklace on her neck, she tugged it free, and left the Shikon no Tama pearl with Shippou as she ran past them, their faces shocked and transfixed.

"KAGOME!" His voice sounded so small and raspy. _What had happened? Wasn't it just so peaceful a moment ago? How did things end up like this? _

She was leaving, with no shred of him with her as she left. The beads, the beads that he had begrudged her for so long were removed, yet he could not derive a sense of satisfaction from it at all. It was a joint, a bond broken, broken away forever…

-

-

-

She was leaving…a faded memory was all he saw as she disappeared into the horizon.

Nothing but a faded memory. His Kagome was gone.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

He looked on as she cried, her tears flowing endlessly, some stinging her bloodied hands.

Why were strange things happening to her now? Why, who exactly is Sara? Why does she want to come after me? What is her motive? How was she going to clear up this mess now?

"Why do things have to be like that…?" Her voice weak and exhausted moaned silently.

**OoOooOoOooOoOooOoO**

Watching the miko cry wasn't exactly how he had expected things to turn out. Who was her perpetrator, and what was its motive?

Something deep down in him melted as he saw her hands, encrusted with blood.

Instinctively, he went forward and silently, nursed her injured palms, tore a piece of cloth from his suit and bandaged it up. It was done up quite nicely and for a moment, she appeared shocked that it was him, but flashed him a look of gratitude, before collapsing into his arms.

The poison had acted up again. Her face was so white it was like snow. He paused. His sensitive ears twitched. He had heard a leaf rustle.

"Come out now, you had your fair share of hide-and-seek already."

Sara looked up, surprised, but her face remained passive nonetheless. She paused for a moment. A shadow landed on the ground softly with a thud.

"I see you are as omniscient as ever, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You are foolish to have thought to be able to fool this Sesshoumaru, I'm afraid."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. No antidote and you can say goodbye to your _dearest_ Kagome within twenty-four hours, which is, an unbelievably short time. Besides, I never knew this Sesshoumaru had even one morsel of kindness in him…Has the world ended? Or was this Sesshoumaru tempted by lust, for the girl?" She snickered.

"You… How dare you play games with Sesshoumaru, witch!"

"Tsk. Don't label me so, my dear Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm no longer one to be trifled with. And besides, on account of our past relationship-"

"This Sesshoumaru has no links with a lowly demon, and I have no more time for you."

"Hand it over, or face your death."

"Why in such a hurry? We'll see about that. Let me see…" Her face was distorted by a twisted smirk.

"Every time I squeeze this…"

Her wrinkled hands held out a little cloth puppet, with Kagome's features, and squeezed it tightly. Kagome awoke, and gripped her heart, as if someone had squeezed her heart so hard she couldn't breathe, and her veins twitched. She promptly fainted into his arms again.

"WENCH!" Sesshoumaru's anger was immeasurable.

"Or perhaps, play this…"

A melody emanated from the bamboo flute he had buried with her. To him, it was a soft, mellifluous tone, soothing his nerves, but apparently to the one in his arms, it was pure torture as he saw her writhing in pain, kicking and thrashing violently.

"…Your dear Kagome, will have to suffer." Her raspy voice carried a hint of wicked humour and her face twisted into a malicious smile.

"Oh, don't get worked up Sesshoumaru-sama, time is slowly ticking past, and if you want to keep _her _alive…" She jabbed her fingers at the tortured miko, and continued in the same snide tone.

"…you have to pass my challenge at the top of the Shinigami hills. See you there…"

A sudden mist whirled the orange, yellow and red leaves together, into a small tornado. When it had calmed down, Sara was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, and another gentle reminder for you, Sesshoumaru, come alone or die. Rin, cute, adorable Rin is in my hands. I really wonder what I shall do with her pretty little face. You have approximately 23 hours left. Spend them wisely, my dear…" Her voice lingered in the cold air, echoing in the surroundings.

"That witch! I'll never let her off if she dares to touch Rin…or harm the miko in anyway" Sesshoumaru thought to himself, his face, nonetheless passive, but his eyes shone with inexplicable anger.

"Stupid Jaken…" He started, clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha…that useless fool!"

**

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm done with another tediously long chapter for you guys…So, Waiter, I would like a reward please?**

And, **I would like to know if you want this to be a Sess/ Kag or Inu/ Kag fiction.** Nobody seems to have answered, but majority seems to be in favour of Inu/ Kag. Tell me your opinions, and I will then decide. Remember, the **more** **reviews**… (Snickers as the crowd continues the last bit of the sentence) the **sooner** the **updates**.

Till then, Ciao!


End file.
